The Tiger Princess
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Started as a rewrite of "Clean Slate" with a KiGo slant, this story will follow Kim as she decovers a secret about her mother and what it means for her. (I own nothing.)
1. Triple Threat

Triple Threat

Ron sighed as he looked at the blank face on Kim's face. "KP, don't you remember me?" The redhead smiled at him. "Of course, I do!" Kim said as her eyes brightened. Ron felt his anxiety lift at that smile. Of course, she couldn't forget the Ron Man! The blonde thought, a little smugly. Ron's grin of satisfaction faltered with Kim next words. "You're my brother." Ron's jaw dropped. Then, he looked past Kim to the laughing twins just in the doorway of the Possible House. "Tweebs…" Ron growled as his eyes sparked in anger. Kim shook her head. "What did they do?" Kim asked in confusion. "You should be happy, Ron. They, along with Mom and Dad, helped me recover." Ron shook his head. "KIM, you're missing the point!" Ron growled. "I'm your boyfriend!" Kim stumbled back at the force in Ron's voice. Something inside her was shocked at Ron's outburst and was screaming that this wasn't her friend.

Kim looked back at her family helplessly. Ann glared at Ron and walked up to the boy. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from Kim. "Ron, Kim is in a fragile state right now. Blasting her with huge news like you just did could break her." The woman growled softly with a glare that looked as if it could melt tungsten. Ron was surprised and unconsciously started fidgeting and shaking his head. Ann looked at Rufus. The mole rat smiled at his owner and started singing softly.. "N-no…no…NO! She's MY girlfriend!" Ron growled. Anne nodded. "I know that, but Kim needs to rediscover connections ON HER OWN!" Ron shivered and then he slapped Anne's hand away when she tried to comfort him. "I think I should go, Mrs. Possible." Ron said calmly as he walked away.

James watched the boy walk to his scooter and putter away. Then, he looked at his wife. "I never knew Ronald was so unstable." James said as he looked at Kim and his wife. "Ron's a High Functioning Autistic." The neurosurgeon explained. "We can cope with change but still don't like it. Autistic people have difficulty coping with changing situations, especially big ones like this." Ann explained. "We just have to be patient with him and Kimmie Cub..." She told her husband with a kind smile that faded as she realized there was an unknown variable in play. "…assuming that Shego woman doesn't do anything to her while she's wiped clean." James nodded. "I agree, but I don't think Shego will harm Kim in our daughter's current state." Ann gave her husband a surprised expression, so he motioned for her to follow him inside.

"Wade," the rocket scientist called. "I know you're listening, so can you put recorded fights between Kim and Shego up in the living room screen?" The large TV in the living room came to life with Wade in the upper right corner. "Keep an eye on the progression." James told Ann as they sat down together to watch. Wade had an idea of what James wanted and grinned. Being the ten year old he was, Wade was very interested in this new development and saw a chance to make Kim happy and return Shego to heroics in this experiment. The problem was, he needed both Possibles on board for his matchmaking to begin. James watched his daughter and her arch foe fight. (Drew Lipsky may have been smart, but the common sense he needed to be a true threat, he lacked.) After a bit of watching the recordings, James watched his wife to see when it would click.

As the fights continued, Ann realized something. "There's a gradual shift in the tone of the fights. They go from serious to almost playful, but after Kim decided to take Ron, Shego begins to be less playful and more serious again, even throwing flirting into the mix." James just nodded at his wife's observations. "Why do you think that is?" James posed. "What would cause Shego to regress?" Ann had a thought but shook her head and laughed it off. James frowned slightly at his wife's laughter. "What?" She asked with mirth in her eyes. "Are you saying that as Kim and Shego fought, Shego developed feelings for Kim, and when Kim chose Ron, Shego lashed out because of a broken heart but also stepped up the flirting in hopes that Kim would start to see her differently?" James nodded. "Exactly and with Kim a clean slate, Shego will try to move as soon as she hears that Kim's an amnesiac." Ann sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, Kim stood in the front yard pacing. Looking down at the grass was not a good idea right now. The redhead realized that the first time she looked at her feet. In her mind, the grass morphed into mesmerizing green flames. Kim shook the image away and continued staring straight ahead. "Why did Ron act that way?" Kim mumbled to herself. "He's like my brother. Dating him would be totally awkweird!" She said with a laugh. "sure, Kim shook her head and sighed. "Why does that image of green fire make me feel weird?" Kim thought aloud as she continued to pace.

Her Kimmunicator chirped at that moment. Wade smiled and waved at his friend. "I could help with that." Wade said as he disappeared and an image of a mugshot appeared. Wade smiled behind his computer as he heard Kim's breath catch. "Her name is Shego, and she's wanted in eleven countries. _Make that twelve._ Kim thought as as she looked into the steely eyes of her forgotten rival. "I wish I knew where Shego was." Kim mumbled as she continued to pace. "I really need to talk to her." Wade chuckled. _All too easy…_ He thought as he grinned. Wade smiled as he found the green woman. "She's robbing a jewelry store in town." Wade tried to ask Kim if she needed a ride, but Kim was already sprinting toward the business district of Middleton. "Go get her, Kim." Wade said to his blacked out screen as a slow smile spread across the boy's face.

Shego was in a bad mood. Kimmie hadn't shown at Drakken's after the mishap that resulted in the hero's mind being wiped. The green woman shook her head angrily. _She's Kim fucking Possible! She can beat amnesia…as well as date a guy that_ _doesn't know jack about her!_ Shego growled and raised her lit fist to melt through the glass window. Shego froze the moment she heard, "Shego!" The woman being called stumbled at the voice and looked toward its source. The sight before Shego's eyes made the green woman growl and run towards Kim with her fists lit. Kim's eyes widened, and she slid under Shego before the woman could slam a fist through Kim's face. The hero then rolled and seized Shego from behind by her arms. "All I want-"

Shego flipped out of Kim's grip and glared at Kim as tears stood in her eyes. "To lock me away and never look back. You made that clear when you tried to kill me by knocking me into a tower!" Kim's eyes went wide, and it was her turn to tear up. "I what?!" Shego sneered. "You can't win me over with that act, KIM!" Kim shivered and looked at Shego as her mind triggered something. "Call me Pumpkin, please." Shego blinked in surprise when she heard that plea. "Why should I?" The green woman growled. Kim shocked Shego as the redhead walked intimately close to Shego, paying no mind to the lethal hands writhed in green plasma. Kim stood on her toes and kissed Shego!

As Kim held her lips to Shego's Kim's memory filled itself in. Once Kim broke the kiss, she looked at Shego sadly. "Ron was a mistake. He's like my goofy yet lovable brother. I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner, Shego. The green thief's mouth twitched into a smile for a moment but it quickly left her face as she pushed Kim away. "This has to be some trick set up by Betty." Kim raised an eyebrow at the name. "Who's Betty, a vindictive ex-girlfriend?" Shego's eyes widened and she started laughing hard. "Wow, Kimmie, that machine really did wipe you clean." Kim grinned and shook her head, "…and you brought me back." Kim said with a small smile. Shego moves to kiss Kim again as their eyes glowed with passion. Kim was a little unsure of what to do at first but finally relented and met Shego's lips with her own.

The passion was broken by a scream. "KP?! How could you?!" Kim tensed. "Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Ron glared at her as he took on a blue aura and attacked her. "Crap!" Kim groaned as she worked to stay ahead off Ron's MMP. "Shego, plasma stun Ron please." Shego smiled at the thought and rushed Ron. The two kept pace for some time. Then, Ron slipped and Shego knocked him out with a jolt of plasma. "SHEGO?!" Kim said in shock. "Don't worry your pretty little ginger head. He's only knocked out. He'll think it was a bad dream." Shego said gently as Kim walked over to Ron. "Let me take him home. Then, we can talk." Kim said calmly as she walked away with an unconscious Ron in her arms.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. You Are Who You Are

You Are Who You Are

Ron shot awake with wide eyes, "KIM!" The boy looked down at Rufus. "I just had the weirdest dream…" Ron sat up and groaned as he held his head. "What happened?" Rufus popped out of his owner's pocket and looked at Ron. "What do you mean, 'Do I really want to know?' I do, Rufus!" Rufus sighed and started drawing on a piece of paper. When his drawing was finished, Rufus handed it to Ron. The blonde was in shock as he sat on the couch and looked between Rufus and the drawing. Rufus waited for Ron to loose it, but the boy never did. He simply laid the drawing of Kim and Shego in a lover's hug and little hearts around the pair beside him, not really paying that much attention to the drawing and not noticing certain details about the drawing of Kim.

"You know, Buddy? This stuff sucks." Ron said as Rufus frowned and put a paw on his friend's hand. "Kim might as well be an alien with the way she fights, knocking out fifty bad guys with a single punch, seeing in the night perfectly with only moonlight to help her…" Ron shivered and looked at his pink buddy. "…and keep pace with Shego without breaking a sweat." Rufus blinked in surprise as he looked at his friend and picked up the drawing again. . Through pantomime and squeaking, Rufus frantically pointed to the cat ears and told Ron he always smelled cats at the Possible House and would rarely come out to interact because of that fact. Ron shivered. "Kim…is a cat?!" Rufus chuckled and shook his head and squeaked some more. "You think Mrs. Dr. P is a cat?!"

Ann sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. The room was dark with the exception of a security light peaking in through the window. In the blanket of darkness, Ann's eyes stood out as blue orbs against the dark room. A small smile graced her face as Ann thought back to when she first met James. _"No, my people aren't cats, James."_ A hiss escaped the neurosurgeon's mouth at the memory of her future husband's ignorance at the time. _"To say such a thing is derogatory."_ She remembered studying him while lying on her stomach with her paws forward, tail swishing idly while she talked. James sat on the other side of her cell. "My apologizes," James told her kindly. "Where are you from?" James asked. The Polyamilian Queen hesitated for a minute before she decided on an answer. "A world much different yet similar to your own, Mr. Possible." She got up and started pacing. Ann remembered smiling as she watched James instinctively avert his eyes when she stood. "We do not have seasonal changes on my home world and only a small portion of the land is fit for living. The rest of my home is either frozen or burning desert." She told the scientist. James nodded. Then, they continued to talk.

 _It started out so simply…_ Ann thought as her ears twitched at the sound of groaning. Ann sighed in reluctance at the sound and stood. _Time for you to learn who you are, Kimmie Cub._ Ann thought as she smiled slightly at the ironic nickname. The woman sighed and deactivated her holographic field. Then, Ann walked up to Kim's room and listened intently. Kim was struggling in her sleep . "Shego…" Kim spoke with a strange tone to the name that denoted sadness but was also vaguely animalistic. Ann sighed softly and slowly opened the door. A familiar scent wafted to Ann's nose. The Tiger Queen reached into the darkness and yanked Shego out of the room. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?!" Ann growled as she led the green woman to the kitchen table.

Once they both sat down, Ann voiced her question again. Shego raised an eyebrow as she saw the woman's blue eyes glow in the darkness, staring at her intently. "How did you know it was me? It was completely dark in Kimmie's…" Shego flipped the light switch near her to get rid of the creepy atmosphere and was met with quite a surprise when she saw Ann Possible shut her eyes and gasp in response to the light. "…room." Shego's statement stopped dead as she tried to understand what she saw. "Do that again, Shego, and I'll rip you to shreds!" Ann growled as she glared at Shego. Gradually, a smirk rolled across the green woman's face as Shego sat down again. "I didn't know you were into furries, Ann." Ann just sighed, "Human mating customs are bizarre." Ann reminded herself as she looked at Shego. "I'm not in some sort of bodysuit, Shego. This is really me, and if you really love Kim, I need you to protect her." Shego just starred. "Uh…What?!"

Ann looked at Shego. "When you call her 'Princess', that's what Kim is. She is royalty on my home world." Shego chuckled softly as if a theory of her's was confirmed. "What are you saying?" Shego asked. "Kim's alien royalty, and if I love her, I need to protect her because she's going to be in heat soon?!" Shego opened her mouth to laugh but shut it when she didn't see Ann's expression change with the exception of a slight pink tent under the fur of her cheeks. "To put it the bluntest way possible, yes, Kim is coming of age for my people." Ann told the woman. Then, Ann's expression softened into mild confusion. "You heard her call for you as you watched her." Ann stated. "Why didn't you go to her?" Shego's cheeks tented. "Kim was having a wet dream! How creepy would that be?!" Ann shook her head. "By my people's standards, normal and, not to mention, a form of confirming trust between Mates." Ann said with a smile as she got up and walked over to Shego.

"I dare say you have Tiger ancestry somewhere." The statement surprised Shego. "What?" Ann smiled. "You watch over Kim while she sleeps. Mates do that by instinct when threatened." Ann sniffed Shego's hair in an investigative fashion. "There's a faint scent that only Tigers give off." The woman said, "Your bloodline is heavily mixed, but your unique blood allowed you and your brothers to survive the comet and absorb its radiation with no harm to you." Shego looked at Ann in shock. "…absorb deadly radiation with NO ill effects?!" Ann just nodded. "The Tiger home world is much harsher than Earth." Ann explained. "Our DNA is highly resistant to radiation. That's why Kim has never developed cancer from Drakken's contraptions." Ann told Shego. "The radiation is made inert by Kim's body." Shego was about to ask more questions when a sound that seemed like a mix between a roar and a scream. Ann shivered. "Kim's awake in more ways than one." The Tiger Queen looked at Shego. The woman nodded and slipped upstairs to Kim's room.

As Shego opened the door, she looked in the darkness to see familiar green eyes peering at a mirror. "When I find DNAmy, it's not going to be pretty!" Shego saw the form of Kim shudder and walked over to the teen. "DNAmy didn't do this to you." Shego whispered as she hugged Kim from behind. "S-Shego…" Kim whispered softly as as she looked into the woman's eyes and cried into her chest. Shego rubbed Kim's back and smiled as She saw a lump in the back of Kim's pajama bottoms. Slowly, Shego took a clawed hand and cut a hole in the fabric. Once the uncomfortable sensation left Kim, she sighed and snuggled into Shego's neck. "You know? These are elastic; you don't have to cut them off me." Kim said with a grin. Shego was stunned for a moment as she watched Kim's tail swish back and forth, unsure if Kim was aware of her new tail.

Then, Shego remembered what Mrs. Possible said and took Kim's head. "Come on, Kimmie. You and your Mom need to chat." Kim looked up at Shego in annoyance. "Really, Shego?" Kim asked. "Wouldn't you want to stay here with me?" Kim asked with honey dripping from her voice as Shego's self-control fought for dominance over Kim's seductive advances. "We could do a lot more than talk." Shego gulped. The green woman was used to being the one being suggestive, and Kim's new attitude made her extremely uncomfortable. _I hope this doesn't last too long._ Shego thought as she picked Kim up and carried her to the kitchen.

That was Shego's plan anyway. Somehow, Kim wriggled out of Shego's grip and landed on her feet. "Come on, Shego, please?" Kim asked as the red-furred feline biped looked at her girlfriend with a grin. "No, Kimmie! Your hormones are screwing with your head." Shego walked up to Kim. _I can't believe I'm the voice of reason here!_ Shego thought as she shook her head and gripped Kim's shoulders. "Princess, do you want to just fuck or make love when the time is right?" Shego asked as a voice in the back of Shego's mind. _"Show her you want more."_ Shego smiled and kissed Kim deeply until the Tiger Princess relaxed in her arms. "W-what happened?" Kim asked slowly as they parted. Shego smirked. "You tried your damnedest to get in my pants, Cupcake." Kim shivered. "I would never!"

Ann walked up to the pair. "Yes, you would, Kimmie Cub. You're not completely human." Kim glared at the strange creature for a moment before Kim sniffed out of instinct. "Mom?!" Ann simply nodded. "Welcome to my side of your genes." Ann said gently. "You are half Tiger, Kim, and you just went into heat this morning." Ann explained gently. Kim shivered. "I'm a monster!" Shego glared at Kim. "You are who you are, Pumpkin." Shego squeezed Kim's hand. "This just takes some adjustment." The green woman said as she kissed Kim gently and held her until the teen stopped shaking. "…and I'll be right here."

 **Please Read and Review**


	3. Dude Looks Like a Lady and Other Hits

**Author's Note:** I do not own or profit from any songs referenced here in this chapter.

Dude Looks Like a Lady and Other Hits

Far from the Possible Residence, Hego shot awake from his bed in a cold sweat to the sound of the room's chemical detection systems going wild in his room. "Something's wrong…" The man whispered to himself as he shivered suddenly, got up, and cried out in terror as he took a few steps and fell. Hego looked at his hands for a moment in shock. _My legs have never failed me before,_ the hero mused. _What weapon was used on me?_ Hego wondered as a frightening thought came to the man. Hego turned on the light in his bedroom and scanned for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, Hego went down to the main computer and typed in the command to scan his body for toxins and abnormalities. Hego stared at the results in shock for on the screen's readouts, the computer found traces of self-terminating nanobots and read Hego as a HERGO!

The hero asked the computer to rerun the data while the blue-clad strongman quickly ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see if it was true. The mirror betrayed a beautiful face. Chiseled male features that made Hego grin every time he looked in the mirror in the morning now gave way to smooth and graceful lines of a feminine face with an expression of fear and sadness on it. A part of Hego hoped that this was all a bad dream, but that hope became dimmer. Looking down at the chest of this alien body, the eldest Go whimpered like a frightened child.

Where his pectoral muscles stretched the fabric of his suit tight, the suit now dipped in a valley between two mounds of feminine flesh on her chest. Hips and legs were wider and longer respectively as well. As the self-proclaimed leader of the fragmented Team Go backed away from the mirror to get at least some idea of what the new body looked like, hope for it all to be a horrible nightmare died completely. _Damn, I'm beautiful!_ The thought surprised Hergo because as a man, he never leered disrespectfully at women. Sure, a quick glance at a woman that caught his eye was not rare, but he never stared like she was now. The body's reaction to itself was undeniably feminine, for instead of becoming hard, the woman felt a dampness grow between her legs.

Hergo stared at herself and closed her eyes as she tried to block out the sensations of femininity and arousal because they frightened her to no end. _You are a man,_ Hergo growled at herself, ignoring all biological factors that now attested otherwise. _Stop it!_ In spite of this command, strange thoughts began to enter her head. _I look like crap!_ Hergo thought. _It's time to shop til I drop!_ That statement from the former man's mind made Hergo stumble back in a combination of fear and shock. _What the hell?!_ Hergo's mind ranted. As Hergo closed her eyes again to try and calm her racing mind, the almost ever-present smirk on her sister's smug face appeared in her mind. _Shego_ , the hero roared in her mind. _You've gone too far!_

Shego stayed the next night at the Possible House because the green woman apparently was Kim's new Pandaroo. Ann had called Shego frantic in the middle of the night. (Shego briefly wondered how the woman got her phone number but decided Kim's Nerdlinger helped the elder female Possible.) Ann explained Kim's heat cycle made school a nightmare for the teen because the redhead could not focus enough to do much besides pine for the green woman during the school day. No mission afterward only served to heighten Kim's anxiety to the point that she barely ate anything and was now crying out for Shego from her bedroom. Kim's voice ripped into the speaker faintly over Ann's worried tone. Something inside Shego tore at the sound of Kimmie's anguished cries of "Shego, please…" and calling her over and over in frightened panic.

The hardened thief's heart melted at the cries of her Kimmie. The green woman sighed, looked around to make sure her blue idiot employer wasn't awake, and focused her plasma around her body before she vanished with a picture of the Possible Household in her mind. Shego smiled in spite of herself as she knocked on the door instead of breaking in through Kim's window. Breaking in sounded great until Shego realized that Kim would likely attack her and try to make love to her if she went that route. So, here the greatest thief in the world was knocking on the door to be let in. The green woman chuckled at the thought, …the _things I do for you, Cupcake._

Ann silently opened the door for Shego. As the thief walked in, habit took over as Shego scanned the room for security. Another heart-rending cry brought Shego out of her habitual routine and sent the woman running to Kim's room. Shego opened the door to a sight she'd never expected. The beautiful redhead was squirming and shivering as she clutched her favorite plushie for dear life. Shego dared to look at Kim's face. A face usually brimming with confidence to the point it glowed off her now twisted in painful and sad expressions, dried tear trails skating down from her eyes while new ones carved their way down the teen's face.

Shego watched as Kim suddenly picked up the plushie and threw it into the wall as she choked back yet another sob and only hugged herself with a disappointed expression on her face. Shego moved closer and used her thievery skills to slip into Kim's arms without waking her. Shego felt a contented smile crawl across her own face as Kim felt the change and unconsciously pulled Shego as close as she could with a sleepy smile, reveling in her lover's warmth. "Gomenasai, my princess." Shego apologized as she wrapped her arms around Kim protectively and drifted off to sleep. Kim did not stir at all for the rest of the night and slept with a grin on her face as if Kim heard Shego in her sleep.

A sharp knocking roused the pair as the morning light poured through into the room. "Damn it…" Shego growled as her eyes flew open. "…I'm gonna kill whoever that is!" The woman threatened as she got out of the bed and felt her powers burn away the night's grime. Then, Shego turned to the redhead that had a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't kill them." The hero said with a sleepy smile. Shego sighed and looked at Kim. "Not even a little…" She asked, hoping for a slip since Kim wasn't awake yet. Kim shook her head with a yawn, walked into the bathroom, and took a shower after shutting the door. Shego shook her head at Kim's awareness even straight out of bed as she tried the bathroom door and found it locked. "Well played Kimmie."

Thinking of last night brought Shego's thoughts to war with each other. _I don't want Kimmie to be helpless at school like she was last night and yesterday._ A part of her mind laughed at the idea as Shego spied her stash of "Miss Go" clothes and grimaced. _If Barkin thinks he can hit on "Miss Go" and get a date out of me, he's got another thing coming!_ Once out of the shower, Kim was shocked to see Shego in a flattering "Miss Go" outfit. "I approve…" Kim said with a grin as she looked the older woman over. "Pumpkin, don't stare too long." Shego said when Kim's eyes didn't break away from the outfit after a few moments. Kim shook her head and laughed. "I'm just happy you're coming with me to school. Yesterday was murder." Shego nodded solemnly as they walked downstairs. "I heard."

Once downstairs, Kim and Shego were met with a glare from a woman that looked like the ultimate Hego fan girl. Shego raised an eyebrow at the woman seated at the Possible's dining table. "Can I help you?" Kim asked sweetly as Shego groaned. "Shego…" The woman growled with a steely look that could only come from one person. Shego couldn't help laughing. "Oh. My. God! Hego, what happened to you?" Shego asked when she got over the fit of laughter before she smirked because she knew her next statement would make her brother-turned-sister sick. "You're gorgeous by the way." She said as the smirk never left her green face.

Kim let out a low growl at that. Shego laughed. "Relax, Kimmie. I'm just messing with h-her." Shego assured the redhead. Hergo glared at Shego. "You did this to me, you bitch!" She screeched. Shego shook her head. "I was with Kim all night. How could I have done that?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow as her expression darkened. Hergo sighed and blushed. "Something happened this morning." Shego grinned. "You're a woman now." She said with a biting tone that seemed to be a call back to something. "That stuff happens." Shego said as she wore a victorious grin and left with Kim for the school.

Once Kim and "Miss Go" walked into the school, Kim shivered as the throngs of students walked through the hallways. "Relax," Shego said as she kissed Kim gently. "I won't be far away at all." Shego said as she squeezed Kim's hand and walked into the office to get interviewed. After watching Shego leave, Kim sighed and reluctantly went to her locker. Kim opened her locker and ran her hand along Shego's mugshot as if she was drawing strength from it. Kim was so absorbed into the picture she didn't here her friend approach which was a real feat because of Kim's naturally enhanced senses.

"Hey, girlfriend," Monique said with a smile. "You seem better today." She said as she walked around the redhead and grinned at her friend from the left. "I really need to get a better picture for my locker." Kim mumbled as she fished in her locker for her books and turned around to see the grinning face of her ebony friend. "Is that so?" Kim blushed. "W-What?" Monique's grin only widened. "It's cool, Kim." Monique assured her. "Does Ron know?" Monique asked with a raised eyebrow and slight uneasy expression on her face.

Ron walked up to the two girls with a grin. "Do I know what?" The blonde boy asked calmly. Before Kim could respond an angry growl sounded from Barkin's office, Shego its clear owner. Monique stifled a laugh. "It seems Kim has the hots for a new teacher." Monique said to Ron as the boy looked at Kim with a perplexed expression on his face. Then, Ron saw green flames skate through the air just before Barkin started running toward them. "Miss Go has flipped her lid!" Barkin screamed. "Duck and cover people! A rabid is on the loose!"

Kim gave Barkin a sidelong glance. _Should I take offense to that?_ Kim thought as she shook her head and felt her eyes and body shift. Finally, Kim intercepted Shego and kissed the green woman while she was pinned under the Tiger Princess. Kim shook her head at the woman and started purring into Shego's neck. Monique and Ron for once were in sync as they spoke, "What the Hell just happened?!"

 **Please Read and Review. (I like details people.)**


	4. Fighting for Love

Fighting for Love

Kim looked at her friends with a nervous smile as she pushed up and looked back at Shego. With alien hormones rolling through Kim's system, it took quite a bit of will so that Kim wouldn't make her and Shego exhibitionists, but the redhead...er red-furred girl managed and helped Shego to her feet. _What did Barkin do that set you off?_ Kim asked gently in her mind, choosing to focus on Shego first before explaining to her friends. A small tremor rolled though the raven-headed woman. Ron and Monique looked at each other and gulped. Kim already didn't like Steve Barkin, and the man had just propositioned her girlfriend. Today was not going to end well for the former soldier, so wisely, Ron and Monique went to their classes. Carnage was cool when it was wrestling but blood and gore, not so much.

Under normal circumstances, Shego didn't show fear, so to see that shiver go through her girlfriend made Kim angry. _What did Barkin do to you?_ Kim asked, unaware that she was not speaking audibly. Shego looked into Kim's eyes. "The bastard got handsy when he saw me. I tried, Princess. I really did try to tell him I was different now. He didn't listen and kept pushing for another date." Shego's unease morphed into a triumphant smile. "I promise he's only singed, Kimmie." The older woman said as she felt Kim's anger rise.

"Easy, Pumpkin." Kim glared at Barkin, still in her cat form. Barkin's face hardened as Kim approached him, her green eyes lit with a dangerous fire. "Possible, stand down!" The man growled. Kim shook her head and flashed over to Barkin quicker than the human eye could track. Kim grabbed Barkin and shoved him into the lockers with death in her eyes. "Shego mine. Understand, human?" Kim growled out because her tiger-like muzzle in her cat form made articulating certain sounds needed for human speech difficult. Kim dropped a stunned Barkin and turned her back to the man. "I'm not done yet!" Barkin said angrily before he jumped Kim and attempted to put her in chock hold. Kim simply rolled and threw Barkin with the momentum of the roll. Barkin righted himself and skidded to a stop.

"I haven't had a good fight in ages." Barkin said as he cracked his neck and pulled out a stowed combat knife. Then, the man charged and was knocked down by a hard clothesline from Kim. Knocked on his back, Barkin took advantage of his new position as Kim leaped at him. Before she could land on Barkin and silence him for good, the man rolled and buried his knife in Kim's left ankle. His smirked as Kim yowled in pain and landed on her side in her human form. Kim's body shook as she tried to get up. "Don't bother, Princess." Barkin said with a cold edge to his voice. "The poison on the blade will knock you out before I finish speaking." Barkin stood and retrieved his knife. Then, he spoke into an earpiece. "Undercover operations have yielded unexpected results." Barkin said as he laughed coldly. "The Princess has been captured." Then, his face contorted into a sick smile. "Tell the boys they will have a new Breeder soon. That should make their day."

Shego glared at the man. "Nobody is taking my Kimmie ANYWHERE!" Barkin shook his head. "What are you going to do about it, Hot Stuff?" He laughed. "You can't even beat Possible on a good day." He taunted. "What hope could you have against me?" Shego smirked at the man. "I barely tap my power when fighting Kim because she has a beautiful body, and I didn't want to screw up by scarring her." Shego admitted freely. "If all the intel you have on me and Kimmie is from GJ…" she grinned as her entire body erupted into a green fire. "…you are seriously outclassed!" Shego growled before she attacked. Going for the knife first, Shego dialed back the heat of her plasma and plucked the knife from Barkin's hand blade first. "Dense, super-heated plasma; no compound survives unless I want it to survive my plasma field." Shego explained when she saw the man's face go ashen.

Shego took the globule of molten steel in her hand that was Barkin's combat knife and raked it across Barkin's eyes, instantly and permanently blinding the man. As he cried out in pain and stumbled back, Shego pressed her advantage and lifted the man up. Instead of being frightened as he should have been, the man simply started laughing, a low rumble at fist that grew to a roaring echo of cold manipulation. "Where is your dearest 'Kimmie'?" The man asked as his grin only widened. Shego's anger dropped in an instant, replaced with fear and panic. Shego threw the man down and looked to where Kim was supposed to be. Kim was nowhere to be seen, only a small pool of blood where Kim's wounded ankle had been was the only evidence that Kim had been there at all.

"Fuck!" Shego roared as she punched a locker hard enough to dent it and took a small green earpiece out of her ankle pouch. _For Kim…_ Shego thought as she put the earpiece in and keyed up the old frequency. "This is Artemis calling Castor, Pollux, Ares, and Narcissus! We have a Code Hellen! I say again. We have a Code Hellen!" Hergo jumped as Shego's voice ran through her earpiece. "Shego, what are you babbling about?" Hergo growled. Shego shook her head at the brute. "You shut up! Pumpkin has been kidnapped, and I'm taking point for this one, Sister." Shego growled back. "There will NOT be a discussion, Narcissus!" Shego growled, cutting Mego off before he could make a bid for leader. Shego shook her head as she knelt and used her plasma field break down the compounds in the Tiger's blood and give her a spectral analysis of Kim's blood. _Mild neurotoxin…it will likely keep Kim out for an hour at least._ Shego thought as she sighed and vanished back to the Possible House in a green flash.

Not even bothering to go through the door, Shego appeared in the Possible's living room. "Nerdlinger, I'm not playing. Kim has been kidnapped. Time to use that tracker we both know you have on her." Wade appeared on the living room set and stared at the woman. "Did I stutter?" Shego growled. "Do it!" Wade's eyes widened. Then, he started typing. A satellite map with a pinging dot covered the screen. "Shego, I didn't think you'd actually fall for Kim when I sent her to you after she lost her memory." Shego shook her head and took a good look at the coordinates. Then, she glared at the set. "We are not nearly done talking about this, Nerdlinger!" Shego growled with the tone of an annoyed parent. Wade audibly gulped as Shego glared at him before she vanished out of the house again.

Once Shego fed the coordinates of Kim's location to the rest of Team Go, the rest of the team met her at the destination only thirty minutes later. Hergo looked stunned at the trail Shego was already ripping though guard patrols in her search for Kim. Hergo told the twins to spit and cover as much ground as possible while Mego just stared at the blue-clad woman. When he didn't stop, Hergo shivered. "What are you doing, Mego?" A strange voice answered for the frozen idiot. "Don't blame him, Beautiful." The voice continued even as Hergo felt her heart speed up. "Call me Cynthia Charmer. I've been a Mystic Guardian for millennia." The voice said as a body materialized to match the voice. Hergo tried to walk to the woman, but couldn't make her legs move. _She's gorgeous!_ Hergo thought as he observed a woman in a purple coat with pink eyes and white hair, not to mention, a great body.

As the woman continued to speak, Hergo tried to find her voice as the villain sized Hergo up. "The Greeks worshiped me as Aphrodite, the Romans as Venus, the Egyptians as Isis, but my presence is not limited to this plane." Hergo tried to glare at the woman, but her looks were so disarming that Hergo could not maintain even a simple frown. "What are you going to do with Miss Possible?" Cynthia giggled, "Is it always business with you, Beautiful?" Hergo rolled her eyes. "I was hoping to have some fun, just you and me." Cynthia said with a pout that made Hergo want to do anything for her. "Th-this is wrong!" Hergo yelled as she somehow found the will to resist Cynthia's pleading pink eyes. Cynthia gasped in shock and hurt at Hergo's venomous response. "What is wrong?" Cynthia asked as Hergo's earpiece exploded with chatter. "Kimmie has been recovered! Regroup and check in!" Shego's voice crackled through the device. Hergo sighed and reached up to respond, but Cynthia reached at that same time.

With Hergo's hand under hers, Cynthia gently removed the earpiece. "Now, tell me what's wrong?" Hergo gulped. "I can't like women! It's not natural!" Cynthia giggled. "What? Did a guy just stick his dick in you, and you like it?" She asked. Hergo puked at the thought of being romanced by a man. This strong involuntary revulsion at the thought made Cynthia smile. "You like me. I know you do." Hergo glared at the woman. "I don't. You're evil and have to be taken down!" Hergo growled. Cynthia grinned as she saw Shego and Kim running toward them with the Wegos.

 _Perfect…_ Cynthia thought as she looked in Hergo's eyes and kissed the hero. Hergo tried hard to resist the kiss, but it was fruitless. She melted into the soft lips and pushed back against them without care. When Cynthia broke the kiss, Hergo's heart shattered. "No…" She whimpered in pitiful refusal to let Cynthia's lips leave hers. "Until next time…" Cynthia giggled as the scene gradually shifted to Go Tower around the heroes. ".,.Ares." Cynthia's soft giggle as her voice left Hergo's mind brought an unbidden tear to her eyes that rolled down her left cheek.

 **Author's Note:** Cynthia's looks are inspired by Charmcaster from the Ben 10 Franchise. (I don't own that either. If I did, Bwen would be Canon.)

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
